


Hole in the Heart

by NonaNebula



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #jeankasa, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaNebula/pseuds/NonaNebula
Summary: Dan kau pergi meninggalkan lubang di hati.





	Hole in the Heart

**Attack on Titan credit to Isayama Hajime**   
**[Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini]**

  
**A JeanKasa Fanfiction by Nona Nebula/Prominensa**

  
**Summary: Dan kau pergi meninggalkan lubang di hati.**

  
**(AU)**

  
**.**

  
**.**

  
**.**

  
**Happy Reading**

  
**.**

  
**.**

  
**.**

 

Perempuan itu tak pandai menutupi perasaannya. Kala ia patah hati, senyumnya tak akan memudar begitu saja. Namun, bola mata yang berembun itu, merupakan tanda jika mulut dan hatinya berbeda. Aku pikir, kau juga seperti itu.

  
"Eren, selamat atas pernikahanmu," katanya, sambil menangis haru.

Namun, kenyataan yang aku lihat adalah ia menangis karena terluka. Hatinya seperti direndam air garam. Aku tahu, karena aku pernah merasakannya. Perih dan berbuih. Tak ada yang bisa menolong, selain hati yang tumbuh—baru.

Aku berjalan mendekat. Menarikmu begitu saja, mendekapmu penuh renjana, dan tak mau air matamu tumpah. Aku sakit, jika kau sakit. Aku bahagia, jika kau bahagia. Meski bukan bersamaku, aku akan berbahagia untukmu.

  
"Mikasa, ada aku di sini. Jangan kau tumpahkan air matamu untuk si Bodoh itu."

  
Ia tak membalas pelukanku, tetapi raungannya menggetarkan dadaku.

  
"Terima kasih, Jean." Mikasa terisak, "terima kasih untuk perjuanganmu, tapi mungkin lain waktu."

  
Kau memilih pergi setelah puas membasahi kausku. Tanpa kau sadari air matamu sudah melubangi hatiku.

  
"Mikasa, sampai kapan kau tak menganggapku?"

  
**[End]**


End file.
